Prison Affair
by levesqueMcmahon
Summary: Inmate Levesque is the worse in the prison, while officer McMahon is new in town, she wants to help him to get out of that rebel trap he has , does he allows himself to be helped? Or in the way he realizes she's more than any he had?
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie POV

A new chapter into my life will begin today, I just got transferred from the regular prison to the max, where everyone is more dangerous, the max prison is where all the bad guys go if they do something on the regular prison, when my boss told me I was going to do duties there now I was thrilled because that means I improved my career and they are recognizing my work as a female guard.

I'm surrounded by men since this is only a men prison, and they have one more female here as a bodyguard, it's the maximum of female bodyguards they allow, so are we the best ones, to be chosen it only can be.

It's 7AM and I'm already in prison to start my duties, I'm heading to my superior office for him to give me my week schedule, something about this prison is the conjugal visits, they allow them to have it, which I'm in favor of, they get much more relaxed in their lives and it's safer for us woman.

I knocked on my superior door till I received my green light to open it, I entered his office and closed the door behind me.

"Officer McMahon take a seat" He put some papers aside and gave me one sheet.

"There will be declared all of your days of the week, the hours were picked in the calmest ones of the day for a start, so you can adapt yourself first, because here isn't easy to work on honestly, but with time you will for yourself, you're prepared for this" I appreciate the gesture.

"Thank you, Mr. Ross, I'll go now" I got up and left the office, I know Mr. Ross is not a talkative person, just says what's enough to say and it's better to leave after, if not, It´s awkward.

I looked at my sheet properly and saw that tomorrow I got the night shift, and coincidentally the day of the conjugal visits too, I never did one in my life, so I'm intrigued how is it.

It's breakfast time and they all off the cells, already waiting for the breakfast that is being served, while me and my colleagues are passing through the tables to check if everything is in order, but a fight started already, good start.

"Inmates!" My colleague Roman yelled and held down an inmate while I held down another one.

"You guys are in trouble" I told them while we cuffed them.

"New officer hum? want to join me on the cell? I carry a big package with me" The guy that Roman cuffed was facing me and threw that at me, typical men harassing woman, i'm used to it so I just ignore by now.

"No thank you, my colleague will, in the other hand" We picked them up, and I saw his name, Levesque, he's already on my non good books, they think they smart asses or the boss around but we need to show who bosses around.

"Such a shame, you will one day, they all do" And he winked at me, I hate this guy already.

"In your dreams" And with that I took my inmate and led him to the cell, with my colleague and Levesque behind me, but the guy couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Tomorrow you will change your mind, you're going to be the one begging for it" Roman had his fair with him too and threw him against the wall, putting his arm blocking his neck.

"Will you shut up?! You just got two shots my friend, one for harassing an officer and another for your breakfast little fun"

"Your whores are not enough Levesque?" The guy I was taking said, and there it goes again.

"At least they all want a piece of me, you know how they beg for more" I had enough of this.

"Enough!" I took my stick and hit inmate Levesque with it so hard that he fell on his knees.

"Though girl, you like torture more? That's fine, I can manage it if you want" Oh he wants torture? It's what he's going to get tomorrow.

"Enjoy your stay with an empty stomach" And I left them alone while I walked further to my inmate cell.

"You're going to be his target now"

"We are in a prison, not in a price is right show" We arrived at his cell and I locked him there and made sure he wouldn't attack me on my way out.

I met roman on my way to the refectory so we could get some snack before our main duties start.

"I'm sorry about Levesque, but he's one of the trouble maker, we had some female officers here before you and Becky, and he was always harassing them and one time he got one of them and the rest is history, so be careful, anything you need, just call for help in the walkie talky"

"I will thank you for the information and advice, he's really a junkie, he deserves to be where he is, now that we are talking about him, what crime did he committed?" I need to know the animal so I can manage him.

"He did a lot of money wash, he had some illegal business too, and it all ended here, he could potentially be here all his lifetime, for the crimes he committed and for the endless shots he has, he's nothing but a burden here, not even the oldest and wisest officer could calm him more, so he could be a better person" Hum, I don't have a psychological course but I can understand people's behaviors, he's saying that he could be calmer, so that means he is calm, but in what circumstances.

"So, what's the times he's calmer?"

"When his family come and sees him, he looks like a complete different person, calm, polite, and when he sees his nephew and niece, his face lit up" By now we are already in our kitchen sat down eating our morning snacks.

"And what about inmate Orton conversation? About the whores? What he meant by that?"

"That's another thing, every conjugal visit he has someone new, he writes letters back and forth to woman that are willing to have sex with him, he's known outside, so woman just want a piece of him once in a lifetime" I know his problem already, but that will be saved with me, I will be the one getting him on track.

"He never had a girlfriend? or the same woman coming around more than once?"

"No, never, that's why we always testing him for aids, we provide him what he needs but we not 100% sure if he uses it, we are not there to see it, and will never want, but one thing is a fact, his visit cell is the loudest of them all, so I'm not surprised about one girl every week" Wow his life is so sad, and he does this to get power and be brave, but inside he is wrecked and needs to be fixed.

"That helped me understand him a bit, I like to know who I'm in charge of, with time I'll know them all"

"Anytime you want to know about them, you can ask me or Chris, we are here working for too many years, so, we know about everything"

"Thank you, let's go, our duty is calling us" I heard the chief calling everyone to their posts on the walkie talky.

Paul POV

That new guard must have the Levesque treatment, she's hot, I need to get her, my list will just grow of how many women I've already fucked, why having one while I can see always some different ones?

I left the cell at lunch time, I'm so hungry, my breakfast was a mess because Orton was pissing me off, and I don't hold back stuff, but for sure I liked my way to the cell, it was worth a chat with the new guard, I didn't caught her name yet, I was so into getting her that I didn't read the tag of her name.

Right now, i'm on the line to get my lunch, so when I was waiting I was looking around till I saw my best friend Shawn, he was my partner in crime, so, luckily we ended up in the same prison, as soon as I got my food I went to sit with him.

"Hey bro, what's up?" He said when I sat down next to him.

"Nothing much, just the breakfast incident today, Orton was asking for it, but at the same I met the new bodyguard, she's my next target, I need to have her"

"Well I saw her today and I saw you too, you need to get someone one day, you know that, right?"

"My ass I will! I like to see new pussy and boobs every time that the visits are in, you think I will stick just with one? You're crazy if you think that" And I took a bite of my lunch, they never have good meals, so I'm just used to this crap of food.

"Oh boy, you will never learn, well Rebeca is visiting me tomorrow, and I want to have some time with her, I miss it so much, she surely is my wife and the woman that can turn me on at any time of the day, so I'm a lucky man"

"I'm sure you are, you found someone you will never get tired of, but you know how I am, if it's the same over and over again I will get tired of it, I like to feel and try something new every time, and that officer is going to be my next one, I'm telling you, but meanwhile I need to not loose my expertise if you know what mean"

"Whatever man, just don't do something stupid over it, you got into much trouble already" I have my ways

"Don't worry, I know how to make her want it" Then I took another bite and started to trace the plan in my head.

It was field time, the only time of the day we could take fresh air and play some games, and coincidentally she was on duty with us there and officer Cena, but I will get her attention.

I took Orton again and started to beat him.

"Leave me alone Levesque! Officer!"

"Shut up Orton, don't you know that you've been telling stuff about me?" when I was going to punch him again, I felt someone kneeing me on the back and I fell instantly on the floor, and my hands were being handcuffed on my back.

"Inmate it's the second time you cause trouble today, you like to be a troublemaker? I can make you do something to occupy your time" I knew she would come because officer Cena is not from my corridor.

She got me up and I looked at her name, McMahon, it looks like a powerful name.

"If it implies you being with me, I'll gladly do whatever you want, can I suggest we go over somewhere where I could be alone with you officer McMahon?"

"Quiet inmate! Let's go" Damn, she though.

"So, what you have in store for me? I have better plans for sure" I want to have her so much, the way her uniform fits, it messes with me, I always liked woman in uniforms.

"Oh! I have great plans for you, just let's go" I was following behind till I found my way to the kitchen, and no way I'm going to be here.

"I'm not going to stay here"

"Yes you are, if you want to be messy, you can be messy here, there's a lot of food to peel and cook, so here you have it, you can help everyone here, and if you say you're strong you can help with the heavy boxes" I looked around me and this is a nightmare, the kitchen is the last place we all want to go.

"How long do I need to be here?"

"Have a good behavior and after we will see" She uncuffed me and left me there standing in the middle of the kitchen, blank, I don't believe I went send to the kitchen, no one ever dared to send me here, she has the balls, let me tell you, I can't argue with her I see, she will punish me the worse ways.

"Inmate Levesque! don't stand there doing nothing, you heard office McMahon, work!" I hate officer Reigns, if I could beat him up I would, but I'm sure I would be punished to death, so it's not worthy, I'm the king of the prison and neither him nor McMahon will take that from me.

I'm not here even an hour and I'm stressed already, I want to beat up all this people so bad, Levesque do this, Levesque do that, they don't shut my name off their mouths, it's annoying! Tomorrow I'll have a good time, I can spend all my anger in great sex, and no one can stop that from happening.

"Levesque come here! Now! I told you to put the soup on the heat, why didn't you do it?!" That's it, I'm done with this.

"Shut the fuck up!" I told Kurt, and the went to officer Reigns.

"My time is up, let me out of this place" Then he laughs at what I said, he's asking for a punch.

"I'm sorry but you heard officer McMahon, you will get out when she understands you can, so hurry up, or should I say chop chop" He's hitting my never so badly.

"Tell her to come here, before I do something you all will regret, or don't you remember the last time? So, you better hurry up in calling her" He widened his eyes and called her immediately , I have power over them so easily, and I will with the new one too, officer lynch is no good for me so the McMahon one is the hot one.

Minutes later she comes in her relax and stops by me and officer Reigns.

"Where's the fire?" Not looking impressed she looked at me.

"My time is up, cuff me so I can go out of here" And I laid my hands for her to cuff me but she still was looking at me.

"Last time I remember, I said you will get out when I see you're good for it, so you can keep doing whatever you were doing"

"My ass I will! You better I will run out of here or do something you all will regret"

"Do what he wants, I'm serious, for your own protection" Reigns said to her, he knows better than anyone what I did.

"You better think twice what you do, because if you decide to do something stupid, you will not see your family for one month, how does that sound?" Reigns was looking at her with a surprised look and even I was.

"You can't do that! That's against the rules!"

"Then let me tell you something, it's not! I have the rights to do this and much more, so you're lucky that I put you here instead of doing that straight away" Where this woman came from anyways? Just comes here and thinks that can rule this shit out!

"Fuck you!" And I turned around and kept doing what I was doing, she's hot but though to bite, no one ever stepped at me like that, ever!

It was dinner night and finally she let me out of that prison literally, and I sat with my group, Shawn, Sean, Nash and Hogan.

"How was the cooking show Paul?" Shawn asked and the whole group laughed, I'm being humiliated even by them.

"Shut up Shawn, she has her weapons let me tell you, different ones that the others have and I'm not liking it even a bit, she's lucky she's hot"

"Let me tell you something brother, she is new but has more knowledge than them all here, till now you've been punished by her and you've been on line" Hogan is right, I can't let that happen, she's controlling me.

"I know I need to win, but I need to think harder this time because she's dangerous, and who said I'm on the line" I bet that old piece of ass flair told what happened in the kitchen.

"A little bird told us something that happened today"

"Do you believe she threated me to keep me from seeing my family a whole month?!" everyone gasped.

"Well remind me from not mess with her ever! It's what I say, she's here to keep this on track, and you my friend, if you don't, she can do mean things that's not afraid to do"

That got me think, what more can she do? I think I'm messing with the wrong lion.

Stephanie POV

My day at work was so tiring, that Levesque is so problematic that everyone gave up on him already, but I won't, I love my job, but I know some people just have anger and sadness in their lives and use that as a way to protect themselves.

"Hunny, you're home?" I heard my boyfriend Test saying from the kitchen, and I smiled, he's still up, he is waiting for me till this late.

"Yes baby, I'll be right there" I hooked my jacket and bag and went to meet him.

When I reached the kitchen, Test was sat at the table eating some cookies and I smiled, always eating.

"If food for some reason will end one day, you will be the first one to cry for it" I sat on his lap and kissed him, he tastes like honey cookies.

"You know it! How was your first day?" Meanwhile he was tracing lines on my leg.

"It was good, there's this inmate named Levesque that likes to mess around with everyone, even some officers let him do what he wants because he's a lost case" He looked at me knowing what it's going to come next.

"And you aren't going to give up isn't it? Why do you have such a good heart?" He held me closer.

"Because I know some people there are good people inside, but life frustrations make them what they aren't made for"

"What makes you think he's one of them?"

"Officer Reigns told me some useful information and I use that against him, and he obeys me, simple as that, you just need to get to the weak points"

"You could become a potential phycologist, just because you're like that, they let you to go higher in your career, I'm proud of you" And he kissed my head.

"I think so too, let's get to bed, I'm tired and you must be too" He nodded, and I left his lap and we went to the bed.

It's 3AM and I woke up out of nowhere, and my thoughts went to inmate Levesque, for some reason I like to defy him, and deep down I like how bold he is towards me but at the same time I want to help him to be himself and keep out of trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Paul POV

Believe it or not I'm trying to behave correctly because I don't want to be one month without seeing my family, for the first time I can say and it's hard to admit that I'm afraid of the punishments of a officer, even so a woman!

"Yo Levesque! Who's going to be your slut today?" Styles yelled from the other table, he's on Orton group as well Daniel and some more jerks.

"Maybe your wife, at least she would know what to scream for!" I have no patience for him today.

"What have you said?" He got up from his table and I dropped my fork in the table violently and got up too, and we were face to face now.

"I said maybe your wife because I would make it better than you, since I know you're not good at it, so don't call them sluts before your wife becomes one of them"

"You're just jealous of not having love in your life, who wants a unfaithful player?" That last drop of water has fallen, he went too far.

Then everything went too fast and when I saw I punched officer McMahon, I looked at my fist and had blood on it, my whole body turned hard as a rock, I'm afraid to look down and see the damage I caused.

"Officer down! I need reinforcement here at the lunches!" Officer Reigns said at the radio, then he looked at me with a hateful look.

"You're so fucked Levesque, this was the last drop, look what you have done to her!" I swear it wasn't my intension of doing it, I wanted to punch Styles but of nowhere she came between us and I punched her instead, I'm feeling so bad.

"But I wanted to punch Styles, not her!" Then I looked down and she was laid on the floor with blood all over her mouth and nose, not responding, I'm so afraid of what can happen, I'm worried for her, I actually am, she's making me be a better person, no one ever put effort here to do it, an now this happens, I can't lose her.

"Too bad pal!" He cuffed me and dragged me to my cell, I wonder what is going to happen to me now, and to her.

Later on I saw the principal reaching my cell with an officer behind him, and I just thought that everything was over, that I was going to be transferred to somewhere where I couldn't see anyone or that officer McMahon is dead or something, everything run through my mind.

"Levesque, we need to have a serious talk, officer cuff him please" I just laid my hands on the little slot we have to be cuffed and then the officer opened my cell, and the principal came in and the officer closed the cell again.

"Let's seat and talk" I did what he said and we both sat down.

"How's officer McMahon? I'm sorry but it wasn't really my intension to hurt her, It was supposed to be inmate Styles"

"She's fine now, it was just a scare, she has as a split on her lip" He doesn't know how glad I'm happy to hear she's fine.

"You know how serious what you done is right?" I just nodded because I don't know what say anymore.

He looked around us and was whispering harsh to me this time.

"Paul, your family begged me to keep you here, for you to be close to them, you know that we have a longtime friendship, now this happens, I can't be indifferent to this, you punched an officer, that's the ultimate, and you know since the last time everything is more edgy, what are you thinking of your life? Do you want to be here till you die? Or you want to get out there and have a life with a woman, not one each time, your parents and family love you endless, don't make them suffer anymore" Every word got into my head, I think reality is hitting me for the first time since I'm here.

"I'll try to change I promise, but I'm really worried about her, it wasn't my intension"

"You will have the opportunity to express that to her, because she's going to be the one choosing what to do with you" Oh my god I'm so dead.

"Alright so I'm going to call her" He got up and shouted at officer Reigns to open the cell, he came running to it and did what the principal wanted.

"You are going to call her now?"

"Yes, she will be here in minutes" Then he turned to officer Reigns and asked him to call her trough the communicator, I wonder what she's going to do, I better prepare myself to move to another prison.

It passed five minutes, still with cuffs on my hands, and it was starting to hurt my wrists quite honestly, if waiting was my punishment it's working too, because the pain I'm feeling on my wrists are hell.

"Inmate get up" I heard her voice and ouch! Her lip is swollen and cut but not too much, and instantly I did what she told me.

"I'm really sorry for what I did to you, it wasn't my intension of punching you at all! It was supposed to be Orton and you appeared in the middle"

"Enough! You caused enough damage, you coming with me now and I don't want to hear anything more from you till I say so" She opened my cell and I got out of it to follow her, for the first time here I feel bad for disrespecting and hitting an officer.

I followed her trough some corridors I didn't know they existed, till we reached a door that said "Classroom", and I was so confused by it, but when she opened the door she turned the light on and the room was full of chairs and tables and some educative posters on the wall, I was amazed by it, I never thought they had a thing like this.

"Sit down" I did what she said and she uncuffed me when I was already sat and ready to do whatever she wanted me to do, but before I had to rub my wrists, damn freaking pain.

"I'm going to uncuff you, I trust you to not do nothing to me, but if you do, you better guess you're a dead men" I nodded and she turned around in direction of the desk but I couldn't help and look at her walking, she's so damn sexy.

"So I bring you here for you to make a choice, I'm going to give you two options and you will choose what you want and then we will talk further depending on your choice" I just nodded because I'm afraid to use the wrong words.

"One, you will going to Brazil one of the worst prisons in the world, and let me tell you, you won't get out of it alive, two, you will spend everyday with me 2 hours talking about you problems, what bothers you here, why you are like you are ,etc… and the last one is not an option but a thing I'm going to do and it's to cut down your conjugal visits" Oh hell no!

"No no and no, of course I accept the 2 hours daily because I don't want to get away from here but that, there's no way you going to cut that off on me"

"Why? Are you a disable person that can't keep it in the pants?"

"I'm a human being, I have my needs, while you are at home doing it every time you can, I have it weekly, that's not enough for me" And it's true, I love always new flesh always desiring for more.

"If you keep like that you won't get anyone in your life, you know the diseases you can get from it? Are you up to risk your life because of your stupid needs? Think straight inmate!"

"I think straight, actually I'm too straight, woman is meant to fuck that's it, if there's more than one wanting me, I don't say no, new flesh every time" She needs to know my feelings if that's what she wants daily.

"I just didn't hear that, what kind of person are you? Who got that sick twisted thought in your mind? I'm so glad for my boyfriend after this conversation, now I can see what men are, not all but mostly" So she has a boyfriend hum, well I'm not surprised because she's easy on the eye.

"Is he any good? Because I can see some frustration inside you too, and you know I tend to satisfy woman a lot, and you wouldn't be any different" I can't keep myself from offering myself to her, I want to have her.

"Good job, you just lost two weeks of conjugal visits, I was thinking of cut down one but you just made me to cut two, hope you're proud of yourself"

"I'm proud of myself because I know what I'm capable of, if you're going to think that's going to change something let me tell you it won't after those two weeks I will have even more stamina to end someone up, she will get so tired she will pass out"

"I just want to help you out! There's more beyond that monster you're right now, I see a caring, sweet, friendly guy, and that's what I want you to show, tell me something, would you rather be the bad ass guy here by doing crap after crap and stay here all your life, or being yourself and get released earlier?" I was feeling frustrated, she doesn't know nothing from my life.

"You don't know nothing about me!" And I punched the table and got up, her eyes widened and I saw fear in them.

"Calm down inmate, sit down!"

"Or you will do what?" I went to her, and she was just static on her place.

"Take your frustration on me, I'm here for you, why are you avoiding my offer" Then I pressed myself behind her, and the feeling of her ass pressed against my crotch made an instantly reaction to my body, and I made sure she was feeling it.

"No!" That's what she said and she fell into the floor shaking making herself into a ball

"No please no!" Then she started to cry, and I got horrified, I never thought she would have a panic attack.

"What's happening with you?" I'm trying to understand, she's uncontrollable.

"Don't do nothing please, I beg you" she was sobbing, I'm going to call someone she's scaring me, I wanted to joke around and tease but this turned into a horror movie.

"I'm going to get someone" And I ran thought that door till I found the main hall and called by officer Reigns even thought I don't like him but this is about her now.

"Officer Reigns! Officer McMahon is having a panic attack in classroom" His face turned to me so quick I thought she would get rip off.

"What have you done Levesque?! You're such a boredom here, I don't know why they keep you here, all you know is trouble, no wonder your life is miserable, you should keep fucking your stupid bitches and leave people that have a life and want to have a life alone, if you're not happy let other people be happy" He cuffed me and was about to run to find her when she comes out of the corridor behind us with tears in her eyes and still trembling a little bit.

"There's no way back with you hum? When I thought you would understand why I wanted to help you, you screwed it all up, for sure all you see is sex, because love inside of you, you have none, have it all, all the woman you have, you can't keep an wild animal when he's meant to be free" At least I had what I wanted, the visits.

Then she did something that caught me off guard.

"Reigns deliver this to the boss, tell him I'll call him latter but right now I'm going home, and I don't know if I want to come back" She took the badge of her shirt and delivered to officer Reigns, she's not quitting, or is she?

"We will punish him but don't go away, it's not worth it, he's not worth it" I've been hearing that all my life so it's normal I feel like people don't care about me.

"I think not even punishments will put him straight, let him do what he wants, he will learn with his mistakes, I gave him the opportunity and he blew it, he will understand what he lost after" And she looked at me and went away.

"Are you happy? I'm going just to put you on the cell and I don't want to see you anymore, at least today" He pushed me to the cell and I never though being a tease would cost everything that happened, I just wanted to tease her it was supposed to me good and fun but everything turned into a nightmare.

Stephanie POV

I had to get home, everything from my pass was coming to me again, when I was 16 I was sexually abused by an older man on my own house, he was my dad's friend and one night he went to my room and abused of me, since then I always had little trust in people and in relationships.

I was on my bed laid down when I heard my entry door open, how I just want to have my boyfriend with me right now, the person that had to put a lot effort into our relationship because of my problem.

"Hey baby, I saw the shadow light of the nightstand open and I thought I forgot to turn it off in the morning" Yeah, we normally don't open the curtains in the morning because the sunlight is too much.

"I just want you here please, today it's been a horrible day and I don't know if I'll want to come back to work" His face went from happy to concern.

"Tell what happened, now I'm worried" He sat down on the bed, took off his shoes and laid next to me.

"You know the inmate that I told you I wanted to help, turns out that he wanted me in other ways and I panicked because you know what happened to me in the past" He put a finger on my lips and shushed me.

"Feel me now, forget what happened, feel what's real consensual here" Then he started to kiss me, I wasn't on the mood at all to do it, but after what happened, he's kind of right, I need to feel something it's consensual.

He put himself on top of me and started to kiss me, already feeling him aroused, I kissed him back but wasn't on the mood for it or sex, but I let it go, slowly he moved to my neck and I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling, not like I use to but it was a good one.

"This is what's meant to be, not some random jerk thinking you're meant to be with him" My mind went to Levesque when he said this, for sure he was nasty and abusive, but in the end his touch on me felt tender, and the way he was saying everything it looked like he wasn't bluffing at all, my fears just became over everything, but he isn't the type of guy I would fall in love, the way he treats woman and the way he is, a player, not attractive.

The next day arrived and I was on my bed laid down looking at the ceiling and thinking about last night, I have an amazing boyfriend, he loves me, he treats me like a queen, but there's things I wish I had from him that I can't in terms of sexual life, per example he doesn't do anything to me unless kisses and sex, sometimes I have the urge to be licked and eaten out and he doesn't do it, he says it's disgusting, even in my breasts, but I love him and he's the sweetest person ever.

My mind couldn't stop thinking about what Levesque asked me if my boyfriend is any good, well he is but not fully in what I just told.

I got of the bed and went to take a shower because I was feeling stressed and warm water in my muscles will relax me, my lip is better but still with a little cut and a bit swallowed, I just want everything to get better because I want to get to my job in peace.

Paul POV

I have to be good once far all, I need to put that on my mind, I turn into this monster when it comes to sexual activities and when I want to be better than everyone else but I can't help to show it and to prove a point and now I lost officer McMahon over my problems with that.

Last night I was so frustrated that the girl that came to me left bleeding of how much strength I put in my hips, and after she left and I was in my cell back again I understood why I did it like an animal, because I wanted Stephanie but I couldn't have her but then again I understood that to have her I need to be nice and control myself over everything and part of my plan is going to begin now.

As you all know the principal will not give me her phone number so I can contact her even if my parents are friends with him, we have the rights to call who we want to but I need to have her number so I need to get it from his office.

I went outside to the field to find Shawn, Hogan and the rest of the guys, and luckily, they were all together against the wall talking, they going to be part of my plan because we all can do what no one can do in this prison, and that's being smart and sneaky.

"Guys I have a mission for us, I need to get officer McMahon's number from the principal officer" They all looked at me approving the idea.

"Shore my friend, you know that's easy, in lunch time is the perfect time to do it, they all eating and we can sneak into his office at that time" Nash came up with the idea and for sure it's a good one.

"I think that's even better than them all being in the field" Sean commented.

"And you want to redeem yourself after what you did to her?" Shawn asked.

"It's part of my plan, getting her back to work here, and convince her I'm a nice person supposedly and then give her the Levesque treatment"

"You're not giving up aren't you? What's so special about her that you want to have?"

"Have you seen her Shawn? She's hot and pretty, not a combination you see everyday" And now Hogan talked and I looked at him with a dead glare.

"Calm down brother, I don't want her, she's all yours, I was just making a point as well" Turning to Nash and the team I made the final call.

"So it's set, at lunch time I will go to his office, and you all stay in the cafeteria distracting any officer that wants to leave it"

"What about officer Lynch? She's not bad at all as well" Sean said and the group agreed but I don't see her as a big target, Stephanie in the other hand is a huge one.

"I'll stick with officer McMahon, she's who I want and can have more fun guys and write what I say, I will fuck her not even if I have to do the same as I did to the other one"

"For fuck's sake Paul, don't be stupid, it's just a woman, there's a bunch of them outside, why do you have to go behind danger" Sometimes Shawn likes to give me lecture.

"Because that's what gives me the pleasure" And I left them, and talking about officer lynch she's coming towards me, this time I swear I didn't do nothing.

"Inmate Levesque! I heard you like to cause trouble, don't you?" And she got closer and closer to me and I wasn't liking it at all.

"Yeah I think it's my reputation around here, but I didn't do nothing now so excuse me" As I was going forward she put herself on my way.

"Not so fast, but I do know that you enjoy woman a lot too" Oh she's one of the edgy ones.

"I do as well, they tend to like me a lot and I don't say no to them" she had this dirty smile on her mouth, I don't know how to feel about it, wait… of course I know do her as always do to woman.

"Then come with me and show me if you as good as they tell around" Well why not, one more and she might not be bad at all, see to judge.

"Lead me the way" she cuffed me to pretend I did something and lead me inside, no one was around so I had to get prepared.

"So, what you thinking of doing miss? Some pussy licking, some hard fuck?" Dirty talk always turns them on.

"All off those, you men are famished around here during the day, being all alone without a female around, how lucky I am to be the only woman here?" Well technically she's not the only one, Stephanie is here as well but It´s not known the day she's coming back, but I will know it in a second.

"Officer McMahon is here as well so I think you have competition"

"She's gone, you made her quit, she doesn't fulfy your standers, you should come to me first I would let you do me in a blink of an eye" I just felt my feet stop and I looked beside me to her in a way I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"She what?!"

"Yep no worries, you can have me as much as you want thought" I looked back to the front and kept walking and for sure I need to call her, I thought it was for a time, not forever gone! And I don't want this bitch as my daily meals.

We arrived at a storage room they have in prison and she looked around us to see if someone is not near and pushed me inside.

"So, mister professional, how you want to do this?" She said locking the door, and honestly for the very first time I'm not keen to have something with a woman now because my head is in another target, after what I heard about Stephanie it took my mood down, I really want to try her.

"You can start to undress and sit down in the table besides you" She nodded, and started to unbutton her blue shirt, slowly she was removing the buttons and I was watching every movement, was I enjoying it? No, but I was forcing myself to get hard to not lose my reputation.

"Like what you see?" She was now naked from the waste up and her boobs weren't big, they were a bit small but cute, but still not on my taste, but I have to do my role.

"Oh yes" and I bit my tongue because I don't like to lie, but it has to be.

"Then come and get what you want" She picked her keys up and I reached her to uncuff me, she did it and the sound of the cuffs falling into the ground hissed in my ears because than means time to action.

"Take your pants off as well, I want you full naked" She unbuttoned her pants and raised her hips and in one swift she took off everything, and now she was all naked and open to receive me, and I just am regretting this.

"Fill me up Levesque, let's see what you're worth for" I pulled my pants down and when she made eye contact with my dick, she licked her lips.

"You shore are well equipped" She saying it but I wasn't full hard, I was normal hard but more than this I can't and I consider myself lucky to be hard.

"That's what they say" I just want to get done with this so I just grabbed her legs and entered inside her.

"Oh damn! for sure you're a savage" she held herself on the table and I started to bang her fast, the table was shaking and she was holding hard into it, the figure in front of me was her with her parted lips and closed eyes, I quickly hit her spot and she was moaning loud.

"Don't make any noise before any of them find out what's happening here" Such newbies in this.

"I'm sorry but it's feeling so good, no one ever had found my spot so fast" If I wanted, I could take longer but I want to hurry.

"That's how good I am" And I laughed, so naïve.

"I'm almost there, faster please" I speeded up and with three more trusts I felt her clamping around me.

"Ohhhh myyy g…!" I put my hand over her mouth for her to shut up.

"Be quiet damn!" I pulled off her and still haven't cum, I will need more than this.

"Suck me so I can cum" She came from her high point and slide of the table to my feet.

"This looks terrifying but so good" She took my dick on her hand and started to suck it, I closed my eyes to focus in something that would make me cum, because she's a zero at sucking, I don't know where she got her lack of experience, even if she has any.

My thoughts went to the girl that I fucked last time, that was a good fuck, hard and rough, her body was good as well, like this is going to be easy to cum.

After some minutes of sucking I was still remembering her, but suddenly Stephanie appeared in my mind, the face of the girl was replaced by Stephanie's as well her body with that officer clothes of hers and by my surprise it was feeling even better than the naked girl, and after I thought about her going down on me with those perfect lips looking at me with those grey eyes through her eyelids, and that was my undone, I just came like that.

"Mister Levesque, so much cum you offered me" I looked down and it was a different reality, Stephanie is not here, it looked so real, instead I had another idea.

"Officer Lynch, now that I did you a favor, I want you to me one as well" she looked at me acceptive.

"Shore, tell me what I can do for you" This is going to be easy.

"Get me officer McMahon phone number from Ross office" She looked at me surprised.

"Why? Why you want to talk to her? You made her quit, she's not worth it, she's weak, let her be home" Then she got up to dress her clothes but I held her arm with a bit of strength.

"You're going to get it because I'm telling you to, otherwise there's going to be trouble" she had fear on her eyes, I could see it, she looked at the side and then at me again.

"What you going to do in change of that? This is not enough; I want one more time" Hell no I'm going to do that! But I know who is dying for it.

"I know someone as good as me here, trust me, you won't be disappointed" she looked at me skeptical but she gave in.

"Who?" I approached myself to her and whispered in her ear.

"Inmate Sean" Her look at me was pure confusion.

"Him?! Short and skinny guy?"

"Yes but with a lot of hidden talents" dressing herself by now she talked to me through it.

"Ok inmate it's a deal" I put my pants up as well and she opened the door and peaked outside to see if someone was coming near, she motioned for me to go as the path was clear and we gave a final look as a sign of deal made.

"Cafeteria will open in 10 minutes inmates, start to head to it and respect the person in front and behind you" the time flew by, now I just have to talk to the group about the deal if not they will start the plan when it's not necessary anymore.

Stephanie POV

I woke up early today to clean my house because everything was a mess, Test is all day working as well and neither of us don't have the time to do nothing, I'm starting to find another job in another prison soon but right now I just want a bit of rest mentally because my past doesn't help on this situations, I get so frustrated for being weak in it but it's not my fault and the phycologist I was on said the same, with time and help I will get through it.

Lunch time quickly arrived and I am standing in the front of the fridge thinking what to do, because honestly, I would in a blink of an eye call uber eats but my diet doesn't allow it.

I ended up taking some vegetables and salmon to do a mixture, next I put everything in a pan and started to stir everything when my phone started to ring, who in the hell remembers to call me during lunch time, as everyone know lunch time for me Is precious.

Unknown number? Weird.

"Hello?"

"An inmate from Connecticut prison is trying to contact you, press one to accept, press two to decline" What?! In what world some prisoner has my number? He couldn't… I press one because now I want to know who catfished my number.

"Hello? Who is this? I don't know how you got my number but you will be in trouble, wherever you are!"

"Calm down officer, no one is here to attack you" oh no… it's really him, his voice is too much familiar by now.

"How in the world you got my number, don't you think you did damage enough?" I'm so pissed off right now.

"I told you, what I want I always can get it, and yes I know that and I'm calling to apologize to you, because I'm a horny motherfucker and you didn't deserve that but I won't deny as well that you're hot and easy on the eyes, I want to say as well for you to come back, you're the only officer than believed in my transformation and I want your help in it, because the rest of them are disgusting pigs that just want the worst for us" I almost believed him, sometimes he looks like trustable.

"It's very touching but why would I believe you? I understood you are a cat to achieve your goals but behind you're a lion because you got them"

"I'm serious this time I really am, let me proof to you I can do it, but I need your help, you know how though this is to be here, to be surrounded of people that want the worse of us, that if you don't show respect you're literally going to die here" He's right on that being a prisoner isn't easy, I saw many people die inside for being weak.

"Ok you convinced me, I'll come tomorrow for work and I have a preposition for you and the principal, but you have to wait and see till tomorrow" I have something in mind that might work, I just need how to put him in the line as fast as possible, he needs to trust me and I have to trust him to not fuck everything up.

"Shore, I'll be open to anything you want, as long is to help me to be a better person" He's really into this I can sense.

"Let's work for it then, see you tomorrow inmate"

"Bye! And thank you for the opportunity" He hung up, and I just sat on a chair just thinking of what I just did, I'm too good to be in that hole but I love my job, and deep down he deserves a chance.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie POV

Should I step back and go home or go ahead and enter the prison as I said I would? Just take a deep breath and everything will be alright, after all he wants to get help, right?

As soon as I made a step into the prison, Mr. Ross was already there to greet me.

"Officer McMahon welcome back! After your call yesterday you left me intrigued, what inmate you want to make a deal with?" I look around and just told him

"Sir bring me inmate Levesque please" his eyes widened

"You shore it's him you want to make a deal with?" If I wasn't, I wouldn't ask him

"Yes, he clearly needs help and I'm willing to do it"

"If that's what you want I'll bring him, go ahead and sit in my office" I nodded and after 3 doors ahead I entered his office and closed the door behind me, I wonder if they think I'm crazy about the plan I have in mind and if they accept it.

Some minutes later I can hear someone yell, and I know who it is by the deep voice.

"I didn't do nothing, why you all lately trying to punish me for something I didn't do" the muffled voice becoming closer and I just have to laugh by myself, he sounds so angry right now.

I got up and when I knew they were outside and I opened the door, and even funnier was him trying to wriggle out of the cuffs while complaining, he looked like a child.

"Calm down inmate" he turned to his front at the sound of my voice, because he was occupied trying to kill officer reigns

"You're here" it was the first thing that officer Reigns said with a smile and Levesque noticed it and quickly his face was pure anger

"Yes I am, leave it to me, I'll take care of him from here, thank you for bringing him" He winked at me but I ignored, and took Levesque arm and guided him to one of the chairs, with Mr Ross closing the door behind.

Levesque looked me up and down and I tried to ignore, because he's the playboy so not new.

"So inmate Levesque, I bring you here because officer McMahon called me and said she has something to propose to us both, and I'm order for her to continue work here I want to hear what she has in mind, so if you don't mind officer McMahon" he gave me the word and now they both looking at me, because neither Levesque knows even if he talked to me yesterday.

"So I've been thinking about it a lot and I want to propose to give one more year of prison to the Inmate and after that he will be out"

"What!?" They said at the same time.

"But if, and only if… inmate Levesque will be a example of a person, no shots, no fights, no rudeness, let's say he needs to be as pure as an angel" They still looking at me not believing what I just said.

"Officer McMahon with all due respect, I can't make it happen, Levesque has been our worse inmate, and he's been here for ages and he never changed" yeah no one has hope on him.

"But I'm sure he will this time, won't you inmate?" We locked eyes and the conversation between us was getting tense

"I will, you won't regret your idea and neither do you principal, because I will do anything to have my freedom back, I recognize that I need help and I think officer McMahon will be the right person to it, she's the nicest" Principal wasn't believing what his ears where hearing.

"And you officer McMahon, you think you can go along with him? He done pretty bad stuff to you and I think you two recognize that, you still willing to help him?"

"Yes totally, what he needs is someone to support him, and it will be a nice challenge, but I'm sure he will make it" I'm having too much faith, I just hope he doesn't us down, us as in, me and Mr. Ross.

"Thank you, officer McMahon, for believing me, and I apologize everything I did to you, you didn't deserve but I thought you were like the other ones" I feel flattered by his confession, but is true thought?

"Okay I've seen enough, you two can go, and don't make me regret this" He warned us both, like we were children.

"You won't sir" We said at the same time, and looked at each other again, this is weird.

I got up and went picked up inmate Levesque from his arm he stood up and I opened the door to go out with him to his cell.

"So, officer McMahon, why did you propose that to the principal? You really want to get rid of me hum? But at the same time, I got surprised, because they all seem to do everything to keep me locked up for a long time" Well he's still here because it's his fault quite honest, because he's the one who's doing the shit, and we just follow the law.

"Technically you're the one doing the stuff and officers just follow the law, so it's on you that, but I hope you change and fast, you asked for my help and here I am again, even after what you did to me, am I afraid still? Yes. but I won't let that define my future and I believe you can really change, I'm too good to be here but still it's my passion"

"I want to get out so badly, able to be with my family and friends all day, I have so many out there waiting for me, but you know at the beginning I just thought if I had money I had everything, now being locked up here, I can see how money doesn't mean nothing compared to health and friendship and love from family, I feel so frustrated being here" Our conversation was getting deep for sure, so I decided to do something.

"Are you able to talk with me now? I mean, talk more about you and what goes on your head?" We were almost at his cell but I can bring him to a more personal space so he can talk openly with me, not worrying that someone can hear his stories.

"Yes, I would love that actually"

"Then let's go to the visits lounge, there we can be more private" Quickly turning around I headed to the visits lounge with him and in our way, I found officer Reigns again.

"Hey there McMahon, do you want me to take him again? I can make sure he doesn't go close to you" I could feel the tension in Levesque arm as he was getting hungry inside so I just spoke before he would say some answer that would regret.

"I'm fine thank you, actually I'm in charge of him from now one, I'm trying this new therapy with him, because I believe he's going to make through it, won't you Levesque?" He nodded and Reigns looked surprised

"Really? After what happened you still not giving up on him? You're a brave woman let me tell you"

And Levesque couldn't contain himself.

"Yes, she is, and the only one that believes and helps me thought my problems, something that no one of you do" At least it wasn't a insult, he just got out what he felt.

"Oh, hello McMahon, good to see you back to duties" Both me and Levesque looked back and officer Lynch was there standing with her hands on her belt.

"Well yeah, it's what they say, returning to out origins" I looked between Levesque and her and I felt a tension, something is passing by me that I would like to know.

"What did you do now Levesque? Being taken again, you don't have a way back for sure"

"Actually, I didn't do nothing, she's going to help me through my problems, be my therapist"

"Oh, that seems a good plan but I think you like other kind of therapies" What? Is she good of her head? And by the look on his face, there's a story behind this.

"That was a good one Lynch" Reigns said laughing.

"Ok guys, I'm going, after I finish with him, I will catch up with you two"

"Shore McMahon, but you might leave late since he finishes not so fast" She's totally trowing Levesque something that we don't understand.

Me and Reigns just stand there looking at her, and she understood she said too much.

"Never mind, C'mon Reigns let's see what's happening in this prison" And she passed by me and Levesque following Reigns.

"What was that about inmate?" I asked him walking again to the room.

"I'll tell you when we are safe, I don't trust this walls" And I kept quiet, I would say that they had a pass together by her conversation because you never know, knowing how many woman he fucked he could totally do a cop outside when he was still a money washer.

Arriving at the room, I took my key out unlocking the door, motioning for him to go first, he did what I told and I locked the door behind me.

He sat in a corner table looking like a kid that got caught and went to detention, he went from the monster he has been to a sweet flower, I want to understand his mood swings or if he's already counting the days to behave to go out.

"So, Levesque, how was your day?" I came in the noon that's why I don't know nothing about him in the morning.

"Normal, just chatted with my friends, played some games outside" Well nothing much happened then, but if a fight it's not between them it's good already.

"That's nice, you behaved yourself today, good job let me tell you, it's not easy"

"Thank you, and how it was your day? If I'm allowed to ask" Well why not, I want to be as close as a friend to him, but still with the boundary of inmate/officer one.

"Yes you can ask whatever you want, and I'll let you know when you are getting too far, I'm here to be as much as a friend I can be, considering my role and yours here, and my day was peaceful, run errands, making lunch, that sort of things"

"Not a fun day then, when I was in freedom, I would do so many things" I bet he did a lot of business.

"Well my life is not fun outside, just normal housewife, taking care of the house, gym, arriving home and having the boyfriend waiting, sleep and there's another day after that one"

"Wow so monotonous, you should do more out of your life, you look so young to have that life style, look at me, 30, still single living part of his life even in prison, how old are you?"

"I'm 24"

"With your age I was wondering around woman, making my illicit business, the one that got me here, parties, and gym" For sure his life was a blast but, in the end, he didn't had happiness from my point of view.

"A hell of a life, but did it make you happy?" He stared at me for a moment and then the answer was long enough for me to understand what was going on his head in past.

"Honestly, I'm going to say something to you that I learned with all the experiences, I started the business young enough to not go through all my whole childhood, I was this skinny model kid that always was picked on in school and at some point was so done with it I want to kill myself but then I met some older guys that I started to talk to and led me to the money washing world, with time and years I got bigger as in age and body till I became a professional and started to work by myself but still with them being my partners, inmate Michaels is one of them, then I became this huge marc and all the woman wanted a piece of me, there's where I knew I was addicted to sex, that's another reason for having new woman every time on my conjugal visits, and for all the parties that I had, everything was feeling so good at the time that I didn't thought about my family much, although I always had contact with them and they were really important, but when you have your head filled with all this sins it's another different world, so money was a comfort and got me a lot far, so far that I ended up here, but now telling what I learned, I learned that money doesn't buy happiness or our life itself, sure you get sick and you can get medicine or if you want to buy some jewelry you can get happy, but I'm talking about the important stuff as in if you go down money doesn't get you up, your family and friends do, if your sad, money won't do nothing for it, again your friends and family are there for you, so it did made me happy but then I understood being on court, when reality comes to life, it was nothing but a good time that I had and was taken away from me, but at the same time I'm glad it happen, because I wouldn't have realized how much bad things I was doing to myself and to people"

"I can understand where so much frustration and power come from, your past life is hunting you still, and you didn't have any help since then, how many years are you here?"

"About 5 years here, so you can imagine"

"Now other questions I need to know about because it's about me"

"Of course, just bring them on" He's been really open and accepting so let's face him with the ones about my person.

"How and why did you get my number?" He took a deep breath before answering.

"So I wanted you to come back to do this we are doing, talk and for you to help me because I understood after fucking everything up you were the only one willing to help me, and how I got it, well… ok so I'm embarrassed to say it honestly because it's not a good way to get something from someone"

"Just spill it"

"So, I fucked officer Lynch over it but the initial plan was for me and the boys to get it from the principal office at lunch time where everyone was occupied"

"Please tell me you didn't do that" I can't believe he did it… He's really a player.

"I swear she threw herself at me, she went with the conversation she heard I liked to cause trouble and as well I loved woman and of course I didn't deny it, then I was like why not, that's when I thought about asking something in change of me fucking her and that was your number, it was much easier, because previous she told me you wouldn't come back anymore"

"You're nuts of your mind inmate! Is that why she threw that joke some while ago?"

"Yes, because I didn't come when she did and I took longer, but it was because I wasn't really keen to her after I thought about some things" Oh my days! I didn't want to know that.

"I don't need to get the details of your sex life; I imagine you're almost a guru because let's be honest a lot of woman have passed by you so I bet you have your reasons when doesn't go that well"

"OK I'm sorry, but yeah a lot of them indeed, and there's another thing I need to apologize to you, the day I threw myself at you and when I was sexual but I can't deny you, how good looking and hot you are and how I wouldn't mind to have under me just once" For some reason I should be afraid and ready to cuff him and send him back to his cell, but I found myself thinking how hot it was to hear that, neither my boyfriend told me that ever, but I need to hide it.

"I bet you do, but that's another thing we need to work on, those visits they will need to be cut down bit by bit, don't you want to settle down in your life? Have a family one day?" All he did was nodding

"Yes, I want, but I don't believe in love, I never felt it and don't think I will, I'm too broken to leave this life style, how did you do it? Find love and your boyfriend?"

"Well it wasn't easy as well, I was broken back then carrying a secret as big as me that wouldn't allow me to get closer to men, but he made me change my mind and by his actions as well, so it's about letting people enter your life and be open with them, and you will see if the connection is there or not, like a real talk not just sex and never see them again, of course that is important as well, but communication for me I think it's even more important" I just want to make him see what he's loosing and how he's doing it, so he can redeem himself to do the right thing the next few times.

"Yeah it's missing that, the communication, but I never thought of settling down because of my life but now that you say that it makes me question yes, see that's why this conversations are good for me, for you to show me what I'm missing and what I'm not seeing in front of me, so if you think I should do it I will, as I said I just need a guidance and in a blink of an eye I'm out of here and do a normal life"

"Yes, think like that and as you less expect one year is passed and you can have your freedom, but not to ruin yourself again of course." He was so attentive to the conversation, he's completely being another person, I'm surprised really, he's so much mature than he shows being.

"Do you have kids? I mean you're still 24 so you still have time"

"Actually I don't but I would like very much, I love children and my dream is having one of mine, a mini me, we are thinking about it for a long time but it never happened I guess" Now that I think about it I got depressed, because we always talked about it but we never did nothing for it to happen.

"The time will arrive, as well mine of settling down, I hope" Well I guess we here for a long time, and I'm getting quite depressed after this children conversation, I guess he touched my sore spot.

"Tomorrow we can talk more about you want, it's getting late and I don't need no one to question us anymore, I think them two were enough, and just remember, stay out of trouble, in any situation of tension or you feel like your going to explode, look for me here and talk about the problem you have so we can find a solution, you're not here alone, you have me now" He got up and I got up as well and he had this tears in the corners of his eyes, he got emotional by my offer.

"I haven't felt so much support on my life as now apart from my family, thank you so much for what you're doing with me, can I hug you? Just one it will be quick I promise" I looked around to see if I saw someone, and no one was around so I don't think nothing is wrong in a hug.

"Shore, come here" He got close to me and since he has his hands cuffed I uncuffed them and he embraced me in the most warm hug I felt, for some reason I felt secure and good around his arms, I don't know if it's because he's big and strong or just because he's been really nice to me, It just felt right.

Soon he got of the embrace looking flushed, and I understood why, the tent on his pants might had something to do with it.

"I'm sorry I can't help myself sometimes, instincts, cuff me again, the hug was wonderful, I felt amazing"

"Don't worry, I won't take it to the chest, we will work on it, and you can have as many as you want if it makes you feel a better person and if you feel like having them, just not in front of the other inmates because I would have a line waiting" I just break the ice a little bit so he can be more comfortable again.

"Yeah and I would have to kick them all out because I want it only for me, my special hugs, and then my year would go away because of me being bad guy again"

"See? So we better be careful we don't want any of those to happen" I cuffed him again and he laughed, I'm actually starting to like to no him deeper.

Paul POV

It's about middle of the night and my head is running a million miles, I can't stop about the hug with Stephanie, how open I was with her, how she was as well with me, if she was another one she would never trust me again, but her heart couldn't let that happen, she's the best indeed, I never felt such a big connection with a woman before like now, all this plan was to get to her pants but in the end it turned out I want something different from her, her friendship is going to be really important to me, I will make it, I will go and prove to everyone and specially to her that I can do this.

"Good morning inmates, rise and shine, today we have our wives, girlfriends and lovers visiting us so let's put ourselves all clean to them" Uhggggg it's so early… or not, I just spent the night thinking about my moment with Stephanie, I need to talk to someone about this, and who's better to talk about this, the married man itself, Shawn Michaels.

I got up from the bed, made it up and was ready by the door to be open so I could find Shawn.

A couple of minutes after I was already in the hallway looking for him when I officer Reigns stopped me in the way.

"Levesque, I know what you're doing, but I won't let you abuse of anyone her you heard me?" What is he even talking about?

"What? Who?"

"McMahon, I know your games Levesque, you're being all friendly and soft but, in the end, you want to fuck her, she's going to be mine you listened? So, back off before I make your life a nightmare, more than it is already.

"Uhhh I'm so afraid, and I'm not trying anything with her, I just want to get help and get out of here, to be far away from you all, that the best you know is to make our life a living hell, and if you want her I don't think you will have her because she has a boyfriend"

"And? That doesn't mean nothing, and I will get what I want, thing that you will never lay a touch on her" Pffff this guy must have a ego as big as his hair, I won't let him get near her for those terms ever!

"Good luck on that then, take care" and I continued my journey just to not get angry, she will never will want a guy like him, he's such an asshole.

I need Stephanie to come as soon as possible I want to het out some anger from inside and talk to her about this night, just hope she doesn't take long.


	4. Chapter 4

Paul POV

I'm not going to talk with Stephanie about what officer Reigns said, I don't want to get in trouble but I will keep an eye on him for sure.

On the line for breakfast I saw Shawn sit with Hogan already and I just to hurry up to tell them the news, I look like a kid excited to tell a secret to my friends but right now I'm going to explode if I don't tell them.

"Toasts and butter humm so delicious" I said in a sarcastic way for myself, each day it passes I hate this even more, the food tastes like crap as well. I headed to my friends table and fist bumped them and I can see in their faces they dying to know more details of my talk with Stephanie.

"Big guy! How are you? We don't see you since yesterday, have you been hidden from us?" Yeah yesterday I spent my day on gym, yes, we have a gym, not much updated but it's already good to maintain my muscle, it's controlled as well by officers because of the heavy machines and for us to not have suicides thoughts and to not hurt anyone else, bla bla.

"Not at all guys, i have been working up my body and mind and have a lot to tell you all"

"What do you have to tell us?" Nash and Sean came with the trays and I'm glad they joined and we all together.

"First things first Sean, thank you for having the officer instead of me, I wasn't much keen on her honestly" He looked at me smiling

"I don't know how, because she's pretty good but thank you, now tell us the real deal"

"Well as you know I talked to officer McMahon yesterday and asked her to come today, everything part of the plan as you know to get into her pants, and I gave her my bullshit as always do and she came yesterday to talk to me and the principal with a deal and let me tell you guys I want that a lot" They looked at me confused

"What deal?" Nash asked me

"If I don't fuck anything up till next year I'm out, do you know how much I was expecting this to happen? I just want to get out of this prison"

"That gives you the time to get out at the same time as us" Technically we all came at the same time but as I was bad along the time, they raised some more years to my sentence.

"I know right? When she proposed it I was so surprised, even the principal was"

"Do you know why she did this? Because you've shown her that you want to get into her pants" Hogan said this time.

"She believes I'm capable of having a good behavior, and in the end I'm a good person and I'm just life frustrated"

"She couldn't be more right honestly, I know you better than anyone else Paul, and she's right as much as you don't like to hear it, you're a good person and have a frustrated life, you're the best friend and son everyone could have, you're just trying to be the beast guy to not let yourself be step foot by the others" why is he throwing that at me now?

"Well thank you for this as well Shawn" I said in a sarcastic mode

"I didn't want to say this before so you could think I was being a dick, but now that someone saw it as well I have to agree with it, took long but it happened" Shawn is always the truthful one here and sometimes we get fucked up with each other because he's always right and I take my pride louder.

"I understood it thank you, but there's something more about her that I want to tell you"

"You fell for her not just physically but mentally as well, and you want more than a fuck, let me tell you Paul, you just found what love is" Ok today Shawn is abusing.

"What's up with you today? Are you crazy or what? We talked about me and her and yes it felt realizing and we hugged but I didn't felt the need to fuck her in that way but I gained a lot of respect for her after what she's doing to me, I thought she was like them all but she's not, she's someone we all should respect and someone that really help us" The whole group was looking at me really attentive but Shawn was the only one with a different look in the face.

"Say what you want, in the end you will see I'm right" Then he continued to eat his food and the group let out their thoughts as well.

"Well for sure it's weird your mood swing, from one moment you want to fuck her to the other wanting to respect her and be her friend, but I guess I will be the same if she did the same for me" Sean said so a fight wouldn't happen.

"What I'm more interested is in my way out, I want you guys to help me as well, together I will make it, I've been in this system for too long to know I won't be able to make it alone"

"We will help you of course, never imitated often duplicated" And we all bumped hands.

"Buddy my girlfriend talked to me on the phone and she said she has a hot girl for you to do, by the way" How so? Hogan's girlfriend friend?

"Spill the beans"

"I don't know man, but you know she only has hot friends, so you think I can tell her to put in her on your list?" Honestly, I want to ask Stephanie about it first because that includes on the helping plan, me regain control and try to find a meaning behind sex and who knows I can find a girlfriend like this.

"I'll see and tell you after man, thanks for the warning thought" Almost finishing eating I looked around me and saw Stephanie entering the cafeteria and started to talk to officer Reigns who was at the entry, I need to finish fast, I really need to talk to her.

"Your friend is there" And Sean pointed at her talking to officer Reigns.

"Yeah I noticed, by the way, he's such a douchebag, he wants to get into her pants knowing she has a boyfriend still"

"How do you know that?" Shawn finally said something.

"He told me while I was on my way here, he actually stopped me and saying I won't get a chance with her because he will, I need to make sure he won't do something to her" and my hand just tighten around my cutlery.

"That guy one day his going to end up in a corner of this prison not alive" Well I have to agree because he's the bad one around here.

"She's leaving, I have to go, see you guys later" I picked my tray and put her on place so I could go after her, but at the exit officer Reigns stopped me from leaving.

"Where you think you going inmate?" He better not start.

"I need to talk to officer McMahon"

"Inmate you know you can't leave till the meal is over"

"I know but I really need to" He's pissing me off.

"So sad I can't let you pass" And he did that face I wanted to punch so bad and held everything on me to not do it.

Luckily the principal was passing by and probably was hearing the argument from the corridor; this prison is a total echo.

"What's going on here?" He said with his hands behind his back, and the smart not so smart officer answered.

"Inmate Levesque is trying to break the rules, he knows he can't leave till the meal is over, but still he wants to go" The principal looked at me and before he assumed things I had to answer because there's a reason behind it.

"And I explained officer Reigns I need to talk to officer McMahon about something important" I loved Reigns face after the principal answer.

"Officer Reigns and to every officer, every time Levesque wants to talk to McMahon you all will let him do it, she's in charge of him from now one, so whatever happens with him it's her responsibility"

"But sir, by that order of ideas the others would have the same treatment, it's not fair" His jealousy could be seen from far.

"Who decides orders around here it's me, if it's fair or not I don't care, so no more complaining, Levesque, you might go"

"Thank you sir" And just like that I passed by them wanting to throw a finger in Reigns face.

I walked faster to catch her still but sadly I couldn't see her anywhere near, so I just need to walk around this prison to see where she went, good luck for me.

After some good 10 minutes of walking I found her in the gym, she might be on duty today around here.

"Hey officer" She looked behind and smiled

"Good morning Levesque, shouldn't you be still in the cafeteria? I don't know how Reigns let you out of it"

"Well let's say the principal told him you in charge of me, so every time I want to talk to you, I have a free pass" I walked closer to her and she got up from the material she was organizing.

"Look at you having power around here, I wonder how you did it" she laughed.

"Let's say a really nice person has faith on me and without her nothing would be possible"

"There's always a change from everyone, they just need to take it and do something good out of it" That's the truth.

"Very truth, can I talk to you about some things please?"

"Yes of course, let's sit on that bench" We went to sit and she saw I was getting nervous.

"You can tell me whatever you want, you seem anxious, have you done something?"

"No no, I've been controlled and it's getting well even if it only passed a day, but I got an offer and I want to ask your opinion"

"Shore, you know I'll be sincere in my opinions"

"Sean girlfriend has a friend that wants to meet me here in my conjugal visit, and I wanted to know if I should accept or not" Her face changed and something good is not going come out.

"How do you feel? Do you think you need to release something, if you have the needs and can't handle it, or if you interested in knowing the person more than sexual manners?"

"Well the needs I always have them so if I go that way of course I want it but at the same time I really want to start some connections with woman in a more lovely way, so what if just sex happens?"

"Well I'm happy you want a deeper bound with someone, and about the sex, it's your choice, if you want to end up doing it or if you can control yourself, I'm not here to make you go celibate, I'm here to help you in life itself"

"I know and I appreciate for your help, if she doesn't want to meet me in a different way, either I'll politely let her go or do the action" She laughed again, I'm happy that I make her happy.

"You're something else Levesque, you're special, and no one can take that away from you" Wait did she just said what I heard?

"You think I'm special?" I can feel myself getting emotional.

"Yes of course, we all are at our way, so let someone like for what you are, but for that you need to show your true self, the good side and the bad side, not the pretending I'm a bad ass side"

"No one ever said that to me ever, I'm honestly emotional with it right now" She picked up my hand and looked me In the eyes.

"That's missing in you as well, hearing how good of a man you are, after all I heard about you, and what you did to me, I put my hands on fire for you still, the version of a man you're with me you need to be with another people as well, it's damn good" I'm feeling a huge urge to kiss her right now, but I can't , it's just a weakness moment, I never heard nice things about me from a woman before, just how good my body is, how great I am in bed and among other sexual talks, and that's shallow, I can see how my life was and is still sad.

"Would it be too much to say I feel a feeling to kiss you? I don't hide nothing from you, I want to be as honest as well with you, but I know it's a weakness moment I'm having because I never heard these things about me before"

"Well I feel flattered by it, and I like your honesty, yes you're having a weakness moment, it's normal, you will feel many urges towards me probably, because I'm helping you, giving something you never had, so you feel more vulnerable" It's what I thought as well.

"I can feel controlled with you, I respect you too much now to do something without your approval as well, and you have a boyfriend, you have true love in your life, you wouldn't throw it away for an inmate with no future"

"You think too little about yourself, of course your going to have bright future, you will get a wife and children and you will love every minute of it, don't left you past define the person who you want to be in the future, and you're right I wouldn't throw my love away for you, but if I felt a bigger connection to you I would consider it, inmate and officer relationships are forbidden of course, but something could be done I'm sure, if you love, you do everything to be with that person no matter what"

"You're something else McMahon, you're really humble, I'm lucky to be your friend, don't let any man make a fool of you, you for sure don't deserve it"

"Well thank you, that means a lot as well, besides you no one stays sad for sure" and she punched my shoulder lightly, and I raised my arm to hug her and she quickly flinched and I automatically put my arm down horrified why she had that attitude.~

"I'm sorry I won't do it again Levesque but please don't hit me" What?! Is she nuts?!

"Hit you?! Never in my life, what made you think such a thing?"

"You raised your arm and I thought you took serious my punch in your shoulder"

"No of course not, I was about to hug you, but I'm sorry if it sounded like other thing"

"I'm the one to be sorry, you didn't have bad intensions and my mind went to it" It's not her fault, something in my mind is passing by and just the thought of it it's making me sick.

"McMahon have you suffered from some sort of domestic abuse?" I'm frightened for the answer, and got even more because she wasn't answering.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want, I can understand it's a hard subject for you"

"I will answer you and explain to you, I guess if we want to be honest and friends you need to know this about me and some actions I might have and had"

"I'm listening, take your time" She took a deep breath and started to talk slowly.

"This was at a weekend, to be more specific, a Saturday night, my parents had a dinner at home and invited a bunch of friends, as every dinner with friends, drinks are involved and they stay till late talking and playing garden games or pool, I went to bed early because I was 16 at the time and I had my school schedule on my head even if it was weekend, and it was about midnight or a bit more when someone open the door of my room, at first I thought it was my dad to give me a goodnight kiss, but when I felt a hand on my mouth and then his friend just put himself over me and lowered my pajama pants and the rest you can imagine" I had to hug her, that I couldn't contain, I just embraced her on my arms tightly, I can't believe she passed something like this horror.

"I don't know what to say, I would rip the balls of that guy right now if I knew who he was, sick pervert, tell me he went to jail"

"I did told my dad, he got shocked of course, and cried on my shoulder apologizing over and over, we did made charges against him, and after hospital exams that I did we could prove it was him the rapist and he did went to jail, and from that day on I didn't heard nothing from him again, and I don't even wanted to"

"That fucker had what he deserved than, how could you get through it with time? It must have been hard"

"It was and for a long time I couldn't get near any guy, till my boyfriend appeared and showed me how different life can be, he's not perfect but for sure he's someone I care a lot and has been good to me, so I can consider myself a newbie because I just had this boyfriend and no one else, I'm not experienced at all as well, I just stick to the basic as in sex and that's it, so you can see how my life in that is compared to yours, if you had mine you would be dead already" And she laughed, she tried to make jokes about herself so she can take the pain away, but at the same time she's lowering herself to me, and I don't like it, everyone has their life style.

"Don't say that, every person has their lives, ones better than the others, being a newbie doesn't mean you not good at it, and why you say to basic? There's so many ways to satisfy a person, I mean I do it without love but It does satisfy in the end" She unlocked herself of my embrace and her face was flushed red.

"Tell that to Test, he doesn't do nothing then sex and kisses and I just learned to survive like that" She's kidding right?

"So, you're telling me that he doesn't eat you out or plays with you? Nothing?"

"Nothing of nothing, I'm sorry to disappoint you with my miserable sex life, it's how he is I guess…" Poor her, that guy is missing a lot of stuff, a woman like this should have VIP treatment

"And you're fine with it?"

"I got used to it, but sometimes I do get the urge for more but It passes after, it's just the heat of the moment, and you?"

"Me? I like to do it all, always liked to satisfy my ladies, from the top to the bottom, nothing escapes, I'm passionate in what I do but no feelings involved" She was looking at me very attentive.

"For sure I can't get to your experience, so I think we can't talk about crazy stories"

"It's fine, I'm not proud of it now, looking back to what I've done so in the end you're the one who did it correctly"

"I guess so, well being said and done accept the invite from your friend and you will see what to decide when you're face to face with the girl" And she got up the bench, I can see on her face that she's bothered with something, and it might be the fact that she's almost a zero experience compared to me but I really don't care, I understand her situation but not her boyfriend, who wouldn't want to explore this woman? I mean let's be real…

"I will, and thank you again for this conversation and to be open with me, it means a lot" She looked at me and said two words only.

"Me too" And she left, for sure she stayed bothered by this, and it makes me deeply sad, she should enjoy life, I'm the prisoner but she's the one who's feeling like one.

Stephanie POV

Today's conversation with Levesque was deep and I outed a lot of my life, and him as well, I should talk to Test to expose my needs, does he like does he not, I want to feel good in other ways too not just sex itself, I got out of the work earlier because everything was smooth around and I want to surprise Test with a romantic dinner.

I opened my front door and instantly I could smell the scent of candles in the air, weird, because I don't remember lightning candles before leaving home and I was the last one doing it, I walked further into the living room and no sign of anyone, but the scent is still in the air, so I walked into the small hall and the bedroom door was almost closed just with a gap of dim light projecting into the floor, well Test arrived earlier for sure, which is weird because he never does, normally he always warns me but rarely that happens.

I opened the bedroom door waiting to see him laid down, when everything fell into my feet that I had in my hands.

"Test?! What the fuck is happening here"

"Stephanie? Oh shit!" The image in front of me right now, is my boyfriend that now from this moment won't anymore, on all fours bended down licking some girl's pussy that I don't know who she is even, while she's all spread out on my bed with a pleasuring face.

"Oh Shit?! That's what you have to tell me?! Get out of my house now! Both of you!" And I got out of the bedroom, and just laid down on the couch crying my eyes out, I can't believe he did this to me, why? I'm not that good enough? Am I that broken?

"Stephanie please listen to me" He came to the living room pleasing himself, and I just got up and faced him

"Get the hell out of my house now! You disgust me! You know what I've been through, my problems with trust and you do this to me?! You for sure done more to her in minutes or even hours because I don't how much time you two are here, than to me in two years!"

"I needed more! We always occupied and barely have time to each other I was feeling needed, and you never do nothing to me and I was aching for it!" Oh, he didn't throw that at me.

"You fucking moron, you're the one who was always saying that you didn't want to go down on me or play with my body, and you expect me to do that to you?! I give what I receive as well!"

"I never had the desire for it as I did for sex" He's making me feel way worse.

"Just get out please, you and you're play toy, I never want to see you in front of me again, and you better pick up your stuff one of this day, if not, I'll burn everything down, and I better not be home when that happens"

He nodded because he knows he's defeated and the mistake he did, I'm meant to be alone, I can see it, the broken girl will never be enough, fuck my life, fuck all this.


	5. Chapter 5

Stephanie POV

I didn't slept all night, my thoughts were filled with the image of Test in our bed with another woman, what big balls he has, to bring his fling to our house, my heart is more than broken, I feel like someone took it and stepped on it till it was totally destroyed.

As I walked into the prison I could absorb all the noises around me, even the minimum ones, my head is that tired, I feel like the minimum conflict today I'm not going to be nice at all, and the worse thing is that I need to do night duty today, so no sleep again into the night.

I headed straight to the officer's room and luckily Reigns was the only one there, he's the one I trust the most here because I'm closer to him than any officers, maybe because he made me feel welcomed since day one.

"Good morning McMahon! How are you in this sunny day?" But his words faded as he saw my face, I must look like shit indeed.

"I feel like shit as you can clearly see in my face"

"What happened? Bad night of sleep? Hungover over a party? I know what that feels" He laughed and my will wasn't to laugh at all.

"Well we can start by the fact that yes, I did have a bad night of sleep, what leaded to that? I found my boyfriend in bed with another woman on our own bed, so yes I can call it a hangover as well but from crying and yelling, as you can see I'm speaking like shit as well so worse than this can't get" I just sat down in a chair, and tried to not cry again, I've shed so many tears already, he doesn't deserve this from me, Test will never deserve anything more for me.

"Oh wow… I'm sorry to hear that, I can't imagine how are you feeling right now"

"You don't need to be sorry, it's what it is, he made his choice, now I'm the one who's suffering from all this, just that, it's a bad breakup as every breakup is" And then I felt hands on top of my shoulder and I flinched and immediately they were off.

"I'm sorry didn't meant to scare you away, but let me tell you that guy is a total jackass, and anything you need I'm here for you" I looked back at him and smiled.

"It's fine, thank you for the support but right now I want to forget it as fast as possible, it's going to take time I know but I'll just the maximum for that to happen, this is too much for me to handle" And I just put my head on my hands, I'm so hurt.

"Well why don't you go out with me?" and I turned quickly to him with the what the fuck face, didn't he heard I just got out of a break up.

"Not like that! Just a coffee or a disco with all the other officers, we always go to a disco from time to time and this weekend is on of those days, some can't go because they're on duty but still it's the quietest days around here so many are out than the weeks" Should I go? It's too recent but at the same time I want to distract myself, ah fuck it.

"Yes, I'll go, give me the details after because right now it's time to work, my will to it is zero but I'll survive" I got up and just dragged myself to the corridor.

Wondering around the corridors my head just was bursting with pain, and what's even more painful is going to be the fact that I'm not going to have him besides me through the nights, will not going to have comfort, will not have no one to talk after I arrive home from work, and will not have someone I trust to love, my life sucks right now.

"What happened to you Levesque? Now you became a butterfly?" I got out of my trance with those words, I looked around me and in a corner of the prison near the cells I saw inmate Orton and Styles cornering Levesque.

"Leave me alone, what you want?" I should do something but my feet just don't want to walk, I feel stuck here.

"Maybe because you're acting like a queer now, what happened to the big guy around? Maybe he's not so big anymore"

"Just leave me alone, I don't want trouble for my side, excuse me" Then it's when I saw Orton pull out a sharp knife and make a cut on Levesque, I had to do something.

"On the ground now!" And I pulled out the baton of my pants and hit Orton several times on the legs and back, following putting my knee on his back from preventing him to get up, Styles got out run afraid to receive the same treatment.

"Inmate down, several cuts on the torso, on the corner of cell number one, backup's please" Looking down I just want to give Orton such a handful of bruises.

"Congratulations Orton, you just one a lifetime in prison" Then I hit him again with the baton, and he screamed in pain, he deserves it.

Looking next to us Levesque didn't said a word, he was just suffering in silence while he was holding is belly, and I was taking in sight in front of me of how damaged he was.

"Levesque how much pain are you feeling? Do you feel sick or nauseous?" He looked at me and smiled

"I'm fine, just a couple of bruises, I'm feeling fine, but if I don't go sooner to the nursery, I'll be feeling bad, because I'm loosing blood every second" I looked at him feeling like shit, because if I had to go sooner, nothing of this would happen.

"Yes, more officers are coming don't worry"

Less than two minutes later officer Cena and Reigns came to me.

"McMahon, what's situation?" Cena asked me looking at the mess in front of us.

"Orton cut Levesque several times with the knife that's on the ground, try to know how he got it, I'll make the report to the principal after I'm done with Levesque on the nursery" Reigns got Levesque up with so much rudeness and I didn't liked it at all, neither did Levesque for his pain face.

"Watch out Reigns he's bruised! I'll take him, you can go with Cena" Reigns looked at me strangely.

"No need, I can bring him, he's bruised because it's his fault, he could have dodged the knife, he's capable of it" Is he crazy or what?

"Are you good out of your mind? Are you hearing what you saying? Just go with Cena before I do something I will regret" He saw the anger on my eyes, and understood he shouldn't light the fire up.

"C'mon Levesque before you fainth here" He put his arm around me and we walked slowly to the nursery.

"Thank you for being so caring, as you can see he doesn't have any mercy on me"

"Yeah he was a totally douche bag"

"I might be bruised and loosing blood at the point of starting to get confused but are you ok? You seem frustrated today, not complaining, just worried about you" I looked at him and answered with honesty.

"I'm not ok but let's take care of you first, I can tell you after you are ok" He nodded and I know he understood we needed privacy for my subject.

Shortly after we arrived nursery and there was no nurse around, where on hell is this possible, he can't keep much time like this.

I helped him lay down on the hospital bed they had there and was about to find the nurse when Paul just made the shocking confession.

"Hum McMahon, we don't have a proper nurse here for some weeks now, so either we can die of pain or sickness or you know the minimum of aid care"

"You're joking right? This prison should have better conditions that it seems to have"

"Tell me about it" Well I need to save him somehow.

"So, let me see the bruises to see what can I do, I know the basic to cure someone, unless it's deep, there I need to ask to call an ambulance because I don't have a sewing degree"

"Yeah don't worry I'll be fine with the basic, worse things happened to me already" I helped him getting up from the bed, and sat down he tried to take of his shirt but it was unsuccessful.

"Do you need any help?"

"Actually yes, I have a cut between my shoulder and my neck, and it hurts" I said to him to stick his arms to the front and with struggle I could take off the sleeves and easily I took off the shirt next.

"You seem so have cuts but not that deep to call an ambulance, I think I can take care of it" All I wanted to do is to stare at his torso, he's pure muscle and pure size, I always noticed he was built but never imagined what was under his clothes, Test was a built man, even taller then Levesque but still, this man can be more defined and good looking, and not to talk about his arms, he could kill someone just by choking.

"Lucky me, so can you tell me now that we're alone what happened to you McMahon?"

"Yes, and by the way call me Stephanie or Steph because McMahon seems weird by now that we're friends" I said looking for some cotton, compresses and some creams.

"Alright, my first name is Paul so it's fair you can call me by my name as well" Soon I found what I needed and returned to him.

"So, everything happened yesterday when I arrived home earlier, and smell of candles was flowing in the air, and I thought it was really weird because I don't remember leaving the house with lit candles, I followed the smell that leaded to my room and found my boyfriend that now isn't anymore, in bed with another woman, I felt my world crashing down at the very moment, and the worse is that I caught him going down on her, something he never did to me, refused to do to me, so I felt even worse because I might be the problem, I might be that bad at that point" And here I was crying already, shedding tears on top of his belly because I was doing some curatives around that area.

"He didn't do it… That's so fucked up, he's not a men he's a player like I am, he pretended to be someone he isn't, I mean I might like woman but if I got a girlfriend I wouldn't cheat on her, for that I would like to be like I am, single." He just admitted he's a player, well at least he recognizes that, but at least if he had feelings, he wouldn't be weak, I must believe him.

"He didn't have the same thoughts and, in the end, it happened what it happened, maybe it's my destiny, have an unlucky life"

"Don't say that Stephanie, you're a young and beautiful woman, not to say you're really helpful to people who needs it, and for sure you have more head than me, so you will easily find someone that will like you for what you are, experienced or not, but don't pull people away from you, they might surprise you with good things" I smirked hearing those words, he's using them with me this time, he does hear what I say and it does make me happy.

"Well Paul you surely are right, I wonder who thought you that" And I had to let a laugh off, just him to put me in my best mood, he proved it some days ago as well.

"I had a very good teacher, I don't know if you know, but she's an incredible officer in a certain prison, she gives great advices, when I see her, I'll tell her to give you some as well"

"You dork, clearly you have the gift to raise people from sadness to happiness, you shouldn't waste it, it would help a lot of people you know?"

"My parents think the same because I used to cheer up my mom while she had breast cancer, it was a hard time for me as well, as a son seeing a mom fighting such a bad disease it's hell, but fortunately she won the fight" Oh damn, that's harsh for sure.

"I'm glad to hear everything went for the best at the end, and I have something to say to you it's eating my mind as well" I have to tell him about earlier.

"Tell me, if it's about killing you ex, I can call some people and the job is done, you will never see or hear from him again" Oh no, wrong thought, but it wouldn't be bad at all…

"No that, but I was assisting Orton and Styles cornering you, and I thought you would solve the problem yourself but after all it went the wrong way, I feel guilty for this happening to you" And I finished making him the curatives.

"No Stephanie, it's not you're fault, you couldn't guess he had a knife with him, and if it wasn't for that I would have solved the problem, but as you see I don't want to cause any trouble, I just want my freedom back, so don't feel guilty about it" I helped him get up.

"You're doing a great job, but never do this again, you could be dead if I didn't appear sooner"

"I don't promise nothing, don't worry, I'll be fine, I've been into worse, I've had surgeries as well and I'm still here, I'm though to bite"

"And I can say that" I said lowly, but he understood, damn it!

"Do you? What makes you say that?" He looked at me very attentive.

"Well… Let's not hide the fact that you have a good body, I mean it's obvious, so you're more resistant physically" I'm sure I was blushing when I said this to him.

"So, you did like what you saw" He was with that goofy smirk on his face and I didn't know what to answer because I'm not a pervert, I don't even have the requisites to be a pervert, I've just have been with a man till now, not many that I can consider myself some guru.

"I know how to appreciate, but just that, more than that is too much for me"

"Why too much?" He looked offended

"First, I shouldn't be saying this while I just broke up with my ex one day ago, two, I never saw someone's flesh without clothes, unless my ex as well, and never had curiosity on seeing more than him, that's how faithful I am on my feelings, I feel bad by saying this already, I'm sorry"

"No need to apologize, you're broken yes but it doesn't mean you can't look at other men, and well I appreciate your sincere comment, I like to know what people think about me, and if you feel for some reason that you don't deserve seeing someone else naked, you do, you grow experience like that, by doing, not just by thinking" Why every time he talks I see things in other perspectives.

"I guess so… but it's wrong still, me saying this about an inmate" He grabbed my hand and looked me deeply into the eyes.

"Don't say that, see me as a friend and not a inmate please, it's hard enough to have that label around here, in your mind I want to be your friend, and you said it when you decided to help me, I just happened to be the one being cut and having the benefit of muscles, if not it would be another inmate"

"You're so right, I'm grateful it was you in the end, because I trust you, and I don't would trust anyone else, I know you already, it makes less awkward but still is"

"If you want to see anything else just tell me, I can be a great teacher, that have good tools as well" And here I go again, blushing of what he said, I should have taken that as a sexual invite but surprisingly I thought It was funny.

"Is that an offer?"

"If you want to yes, it's not anything sexual, but just for your entertainment, and I don't mind doing it, I've flashed my whole self to a lot of people, and you wouldn't be different, so it's like your choice" What is happening? Would I really like it to happen? I can't, it's not correct, in many ways.

"No Paul, but thank you for the offer, I'll use the old porn sites to clean my view" I laughed but his face was pure anger.

"Well if you think they better than me, go ahead, enjoy every single minute of it" Then out of nowhere he stormed out of the nursery, looking like the injuries weren't there, what behavior is this? Did I say something wrong?

Shortly after I left the nursery to try and find him but I couldn't find him anywhere, where did he got himself into…

During lunch time I was looking for Paul to clarify our previous conversation, I want to understand why he got upset so suddenly.

Wondering around the canteen I found him with his group of friends and they seem very happy, as I approached the table, I heard their conversation and I got really confused.

"Oh yeah tonight is going to be those nights, I feel like break some girls in half" This coming from Paul's mouth was so unexpected right now, after all we chatted, he still is thinking of it, or he was just telling lies to make myself believe in him.

"I guarantee you that my girlfriend friend is one of the hottest, only the best for you my friend" And Paul fist bumped Sean, I'm feeling betrayed in a way.

"Inmate Levesque, come with me please" I said as I reached the group, and all of them were looking at me but particularly inmate Hogan was eating me with his eyes and Paul noticed it and made a angry face again, is it his new way to show how he is?

"Why? I haven't done nothing, so I don't need to go with you anywhere" What the hell? He's being so rude with me out of nowhere

"Excuse me but you are, unless you want a shot for disrespect to a law officer, and we both know you don't want that"

"Fine! Let's go" He got out of the table faster than a rocket proving his point, and I didn't like it at all.

Following me behind he was always doing this annoying sounds till we reached the visiting room, the place it's most safe to talk in this prison.

"Paul what's up with this behavior of yours against me?! Can you explain that? What did I do?"

"You denied me! You rather see fake people on the internet, than a real man!" What?! He's he kidding me?

"What kind of childish behavior is that? Life is not about always having what we want! I denied you because you're a friend that I respect a lot now, and I don't take advantage of people like that, besides I just got out of a relationship a painful one after what happened, you deserve better than this, I'm here to help you! This is not about me" He turned to me and snorted ironically.

"Don't come with this bullshit, I'm an inmate and you're a officer, even this bound we have should never happen, but here we are, because you wanted to help me and I wanted to be helped, you made me trust you, why can't you trust me now? Is that hard to do it? But for sure you're a fast healing to go out with the officers, and I mean a specific one! Or to see virtual men, that's not pleasing at all!"

"Why are you doing such a fret to this? We are not together; you don't have any reasons to say such a thing! For that I would say I'm disappointed to hear you want to fuck a girl tonight, while we talked for you to try to create a bound instead, but then if you didn't feel something would happen there, then yes you could think about doing it."

"What if I'm going to? You're not going to be the one for sure! I have my needs! Maybe that's why you're alone, you didn't satisfy them how you should do, that's why he went to other woman!" I can't believe what he just said, that hit me to the core.

"You're going that low hum? Knowing what I've been through, you still have the guts to say that to me, enjoy that girl as much as you like, and if you like torture as you said in the first day I got here, you going to test a bit of it today" And I opened the door straight away saying no more words, he left out all convinced and barely he knows what's in store for him, he better not mess with me anymore, not now at least, he hit the low spot now he's going to suffer the aftermaths.

Paul POV

I can't believe how bad this was, but I can't stand the fact that she rather has some virtual men or that Roman officer than me, I'm all what she's looking for, at least someone she could have a good view to be more specific, I'm so pissed off at the point of saying stuff I didn't want to but I'm not going to apologize, she will understand she was the one who was wrong.

Going back to my friends, this time on a gameplay table we have inside where we can play cards and chess, and clearly, I was showing discontentment on my face.

"Paul, you look like you've been kicked into a curb and raised to kill everyone"

"Shawn, I need to talk to you, let's go over there" He understood and got up from the chair, we're best friends so there's things I like to talk to him personally and not in front of the boys.

"What's up?"

"Let's see I just offered myself to show off to Stephanie because she was telling she never saw anyone but the ex-boyfriend naked bla bla, and I just blurted out my offer, then she denied and said she would use the what she calls old resources to that as you know what I mean, and I just went mad straight way, I felt rejected"

"Well Paul what you did was dangerous, she could have given you a shot for that, what were you thinking?" Yes, what was I thinking, it was stronger than me.

"I don't know, it was the moment, I'm stupid I know, but I won't deny that I wanted her to see me" He looked at me with no expression.

"Man I hate to tell you this again, but you're falling for her, don't ask me why because I don't know how to answer that, but you're doing it, it was about time, but unfortunately it's nothing it can happen, you two have different lives and the position you two are, is not the best to have something"

"I can't be, it's not supposed to happen like this, not the first person I want to like, but at the same time I like to have close to me, and her hugs are the best, I feel like home, and the way she's helping me, it's all something beneficial to me, she's the person I never had, I might be feeling needy on all of this things and confusing myself in what I want her to be with me" He raised his hands in defense.

"It might be yes, but I have the feeling of more about you two, you will know what to do, you're not a kid anymore, you will go trought this as well" And he patted my back and returned to the chair, he's never a guy of much words, but in what he says it's for someone to battle on it.


	6. Chapter 6

Stephanie POV

Currently I'm in the reception of the conjugal visits, while officer Cena is leading the people to the respective cells, there's a small secretary with just a lamp and the list of people in front of me.

"Spouse of inmate Michaels, Mrs. Rebecca!" This people are crazy, they look like they going to protest in the street, all together in a crowd, at least they could line up, it would be easier.

"Me!" A tall blond woman appeared, and damn she couldn't be wearing any less than she is, these men are hungry for sure.

"Cell number 4, my colleague will lead you to it thank you" Looking at my list there's still a long way.

"Spouse of inmate Flair, Mrs. Wendy!" A woman in her 40's came, but still looking fresh.

"Cell number 6, next to the lady that entered, thank you" Another one done.

"Spouse of inmate Waltman, Mrs. Joanne!" A tall muscular woman came, that looks more like a man but it's choices,

"Cell number 2, right over your left, thank you" It's funny to be in this position at the same time, we can see how much taste men have in woman, so distinct ones, the next name was the one I was most interested for.

"Spouse of inmate Levesque, Mrs. Tracy!" I know she isn't his wife, we all in prison know.

"The one and only here" Then a very hot woman came out of the middle well built, short skirt, short top where we could see all inside, blue eyed blond, I don't know why but compared to her I feel downgraded in so many levels.

"Cell number 8, follow my colleague please, thank you" I don't understand why he became offended with me even; he has this for him, that woman is something that any men would want, and for sure he didn't wait long to have it.

After fifteen minutes I was all done with everyone and dismissed officer Cena to make his other duties, and I closed the main cell and was wandering around the cell's corridor.

This started now and I wanted it to end, I feel so lonely compared to them all, sure they have just one opportunity a week with their spouses and girlfriends, but when they do it's genuine, not these last 2 years that I had that I wonder if it was genuine to him.

"This feels really good, please more!" I heard a woman moan loud enough for me to hear, is this what I need to take on my conjugal duties? Not surprised, I guess.

After a while I just heard the same woman.

"Such a big guy you are, I can't wait to feel you inside me boy"

"You didn't saw nothing yet" I stopped on my tracks, it's Paul's voice, so that means it's the girl he's with talking, and the sound came from my left side, I was lost on my track that I didn't even know what cell I was passing by.

Motherfucker, doesn't have what he wants so he likes to revenge, doesn't even try to get connection with someone, but as dumb as I am I'm intrigued by what she said about him being big and wanting it that much, and next I just had to do it , I opened the small window on the cell, I'm being such a creep but I want to know, I had my opportunity but denied it to him, now I want to know what's like, my head is so fucked up.

"Oh Paul, you eat me so well" I'm so shocked by sight in front of me, the girl is all spread out in bed with her legs opened and he's between them eating the shit out of her, and how hot he is as well, i'm suddenly feeling a pang of jealousy, I don't have the rights but now that I'm watching this, it's hard to see, he's enjoying it so much and the way she's reacting he must be doing a hell of a job, I can't continue to watch this.

I slowly closed the small window, and sat on the floor next to the cell, I'm having this mixed feelings for some reason, I just got out of a relationship, right now I hate Paul so much for hurting me with his words, I should be hating him, I do hate him, but why the jealousy? He's just doing stuff for his own benefit, I need to keep it out of my mind, otherwise I'll be screwed badly.

"Oh yes, give it to me daddy! Shove that big dick inside of me hard and deep!" That's it, my fury came out, he's going to taste his own venom, if I'm not harsh I'm going to end up falling on his spell, that's what he wants, for me to regret not choosing him, but he messed with the wrong girl.

I took the baton off of my pants and hit his cell.

"Levesque your time is over!" And the slapping sounds of the bodies stopped

"What?! I still have more, go away!" I could feel the angriness in his voice, and the sounds starting again.

"In one minute, I'm going to open up this cell, so you two better be dressed and ready to get out"

"Why are you being a bitch?! It's not my fault that you not having this, get your own men, and let other people's ones alone" What he knows the best is to throw at my face the fact that I'm alone and it's my fault, bastard.

"I warned you Levesque" I got my intercommunicate and called for Cena.

"Cena, I need you here in cell 8, to take inmate Levesque, his time is up"

"On my way McMahon" And he got out of line.

"Officer Cena is on his way here to drag you out, so you better be ready to come out"

"Paul why is this officer being mean to us? I want more"

"I know, I want it too but we really need to make what she's saying, don't worry sexy, we can continue other time, till there I'll be thinking about you, and I'll be making sure this isn't happening again" So fake, just player talk.

"I'm so horny right now still big guy"

"You two shut up, I can hear everything"

"Then close your ears, or are you jealous that you're not the one here? Or that I'm wanted for everyone but you?" He's so frustrated.

"Stop with that shit, you don't have a clue of what you talking about, all you know is to fuck, fuck and fuck, and not to mention being revengeful" by now all the people here heard our fight but I don't care, they need to know what he really is.

Finally! Cena arrived; I couldn't keep up with this annoying fucker anymore.

"C'mon champ, let's get back to the rabbit hole, no more fun for you" Cena said to him while opening the cell, I didn't even look inside, I just stayed out of view.

"Hello lady, you better get dressed, your time is up as well" I can't believe she's still naked, is she dumb as well?

I heard the cuffing sound inside, at least I know Paul is already on the leash, so now I know I don't see any more tragedies, I already did the peeking mistake.

I heard them coming closer to the outside of the cell and as soon as I saw them Paul turned to me and gave me a cold glare.

"You really had to do it didn't you? You can't stand the fact things don't go your way, but guess what? I don't give a shit about you anymore, never thought you were going that low" His voice was so bitter.

"You want to be a bastard to me and I can be one as well, I didn't give you the rights to insult me, or did I? I haven't been nothing but nice to you, to help you, and that's how you pay me"

"You want to talk about this? Really? Then let's talk"

"Let's!" I took him from Cena without any explanation and went in direction of the visits room.

"What do I do?" Cena yelled from the outside of the cell.

"Handle her! And watch the others, I'll be right back in a minute" My patience is off with Paul, if he wants to fight about this, I'll win the battle.

After some minutes we arrived at the room and I sat him on one chair while I was against the wall looking at him waiting for a start, now that he wanted to talk, I'm all here to listen and fight back to win.

"You're going to pay badly because you cockblocked me"

"Oh really?! and what's going to happen? You're going to force me to do sex with you? Or to pleasure you? Because it seems what you'd like"

"I should yes! What you did it shouldn't be ever done! If you were jealous why wouldn't you just said to me? Things would go differently" He insists in something that isn't there and that pisses me off.

"Where did you get that thought even?! I'm not jealous of nothing! You're the one who made a scene after denying you! Get over it! I'm not who you looking for! I'm not those sluts you fuck every visit and for sure I'm not as experienced as them, far from it! You're not for my league, you're away more advanced"

"Why do you keep saying that Stephanie?! You're the one who's putting that in your head! I never said in any occasion I don't want any girl that is unexperienced and that is a normal! I know what I'm doing to offer myself to you, I can't handle the fact that your pleasure during the time with your boyfriend was none!" That's strange for sure…

"Why do you care so much about my sex life? It's sad yes but it's my business, on the other hand you should worry about yours and plan the next fuck you want to give, this time was to warn you, I'm not a person to be messed with, so you better be behaving!"

"I can show you better than any guy out there, and you know me and you will know it's going to be safe, I understood that and I'm not happy about it"

"If I want, I have someone to do those things but it's going to be my decision, you're not an option on my book, you're different than me! I'm broken and you want some fun, what I took from me helping you is that you want to leave earlier to have you're freedom and till there of course I understand, now you saying to me you want to keep your life straight and what do you do after? You find someone to fuck!" I'm so frustrated, this guy makes my temper rise faster than gas on fire.

"Uncuff me please" His voice was strong and firm.

"No, why would I? Do you think you deserve to leave this place? No, not until you talk your struggles against me!" He got up from his chair and walked to me.

"Stephanie, uncuff me, I'm asking you politely, I'm not going to leave this place" I looked into his eyes and saw sincerity in them.

"No chance! You don't talk with your hands, so you better start to spill more or the conversation is over"

"Fuck Stephanie! I want someone of course but when I want you, you deny me! And I have to relieve my frustrations somewhere"

"You want me for you to have fun, not for something else as more, do you think I'm a play doll? I have feelings, that recently were broken, and I wouldn't handle any more broken heart, it's not hard to fall in love with you, you are good looking, you're a good person but have some fucking bad temperament when you pissed off, but right now I'm disappointed at you and really hurt for what you told me yesterday, and you wanting one person and being denied it doesn't give the rights to relieve on another person!"

"I understand your side, but I'm not here to play with you, I was hoping you saying yes so we could get more with each other to see if would go more than the good friendship we were having, because I'm interested in you as a person, and no one interested me before, and when you said you would go to see men behind a screen an now that you said you have someone if you want to, makes me frustrated and out myself, I'm being a possessive men I know that, but I never experienced this, so everything is new to me"

My head is about to pop out of place, this guy looks like a maniac with these conversations, he's so bipolar!

"Paul, you don't like me, but you would like to get in my pants, I get that, it's what you wanted since the beginning, but I'm not here to fill your desires, you're confused about your feelings towards me, in the end what you want is sex, and I don't" His face had a desperate look.

"What can I do for you to believe me?" I actually laughed in his face, he's funny when he wants.

"Nothing at all, I already saw what you are going for, and as I said I'm not someone to dump after you get what you want, and besides that, a relationship will be impossible between us, but I'm not giving up on my word about helping you, even though what you did to me, because I'm a woman of word" And she took me out of the visiting room and I don't know where she's taking me now.

"Where are we going?" I can hear the fear.

"To your cell, the conversation is over"

"No, it's not over!" He just yelled at me? Again?

"Who's in charge here?! ME! So, I'm the one saying the last word and the last move, and if I say it's over, it's over!"

"Why are you so stubborn?! Can you believe me once for all, the words that are coming out of my mouth are the truth!"

"Please Levesque, please! Let my head rest, don't think only about yourself, I don't know what to do with you anymore if you continue this way, don't you want to be out of here quickly? I think you do, so behave! And for someone who was wounded recently, you're very active and talkative" I'm done with this, for today at least.

"I've been wounded before, worse than this, so I'm used to it, the perks of dealing with a lot of money and women, for sure guys didn't like both of those things" If I was him I would never acknowledge my past ever again because it would led me to this horrible place.

"And you're proud of that?" I got him to walk again, this is like a kid, you need to distract him with some other subject.

"At the time it was great, but now it's not at all, if I get out of here someday, I don't even know if I know my way out and how to walk in the street"

"You will, one day, you just have to behave and believe in yourself" Suddenly this turned into a heavy environment, I wanted him to calm down but not at this point

"I don't trust myself sometimes, it's like I don't have control over my body or my mind, and I can't see what's wrong with me" He's really seeking for help.

"Look at me" He looked at me because he was with his head down.

"Follow you heart, he's the answer to all your problems, you will see your world be a lot brighter than it is" And I touched his heart with my hand to be sure he's feeling support and understand that it's serious.

He looked at my hand on him and I could feel his heart beat beating so fast, and there's where I truly believed his words.

"Can you feel that? Or you're going to ignore it as well? I'm not lying, I truly am starting to get feeling towards you, I didn't mean to but you're easy to fall in love with, all of you" Wow just wow.

"No, I'm not going to ignore it, I do believe you now, I'm sorry I doubt you but I have reasons, but I can't have nothing with you, and there's many reasons behind it" We were outside of his cell by now but still all alone, they all still on the visits, and there's a few that aren't but they in other fraction of the prison.

"Why? Because I'm an inmate? I know that one already, but I plan on leave this grey hole in 2 years, the ones you gave me if I behave, and I'm going to accomplish that, so till there we can date yes and then when I'm out we can do a normal life, I can't promise you that we will be forever, but I do promise you that right now this feeling is great and at the same time shit, it's great because I fell for a girl the first time in any way not just sex way, and shit because I can't have you"

"Yes because you're an inmate, and I'm glad you want to follow the plan, it's the best for you, but it's 2 years, so many things can happen in two years, you can find someone else or me, do you know the risk that's dating in prison? If we get caught, I would be fired and you would get a lifetime prison pass, yey so good… Not!"

"You never did it, so you will never know, and I'm pretty good at hiding stuff, just think about it please, at least you like me?" That one took me by surprise.

"Of course, I like you, if I didn't, I wouldn't be helping you this much" He's not satisfied by the answer.

"You're not dumb, you know what I meant" Oh boy…

"I don't feel the same, as I said you're a good guy, have a great physic, but I'm broken, I can't jump to a relationship so soon, and you're lock down here, everything's in favor of not this happening" Then he bent down on his knees, and I'm not understanding shit of what's happening with him.

"Let me proof you better, than I can be what you want, that I can fix your heart, and I promise you that I'll be out there in 2 years for us to have a future, that's all I'm thinking about right now"

"What's happening to you Levesque? From a moment you're fucking a stranger and the other you're declaring yourself to me? Get up and get on this cell!" He needs to sleep and I do too, this guy tired me up sometimes

He looked defeated, his face was pure sadness but he said what I said, I don't think he has strength to fight against me as well.

We entered the cell and I uncuffed him, but honestly I was afraid he would grab me or something, but instead he went to his bunk and curled himself in a ball facing the wall, I stood there thinking if he was really moved by my answers, but he ain't, I'm sure he's not, tomorrow he will be ok.

I left the cell and locked it without saying one more word.

Paul POV

Today I feel like shit, yesterday I did a mistake I'll never forget and for sure I got a lesson that I'll get for the rest of my life, don't rely on someone while have feeling for other people, I spent the night crying, yes I cried, and I don't remember the last time I did it honestly, she had that much impact on me.

"Levesque! Breakfast time get out of there!" Reigns shout out to me, probably because everyone went out but I didn't, and I don't want to get in trouble so I got up.

"What happened to you Levesque? Are you with some eye infection or something? They all red" I don't think this moron knows the definition of crying.

"No, I'm not with any eye infection" I said while passing by him towards the way to the cafeteria, not even him wanted to pick on me today, he understood what happened then.

I entered the cafeteria, grabbed a tray and I went to sit next to my group, I'm not hungry so I didn't even put myself on the line to get food.

"Dude are you ok?! I thought you'd never come" Hogan said with his bro mode.

"Have you been crying Paul?" Shawn knows me, too well but I guess I can't hide it anyways.

"Yes, Stephanie doesn't want to have shit with me, I got reject, it's a bitter taste, let me tell you" And I put my head on my arms laid on the table.

"No wonder! Last night you went to fuck other random girl, do you think that's the behavior of someone that's head over heels of someone else?"

"You did that?! And if I remember she was on duty at night, you're a dead man, she won't believe you ever!" Hogan is not helping at all.

"In my defense, he wanted someone and I got him a girl" Sean said, I'm aware of that but it was a bad choice, a real bad choice.

"Don't you remember guys the mess that happened?! Was I the only one hearing it? That our dear Paul got interrupted by his sweetheart"

"Stop with that Shawn, I get it! I'm a bad person, I don't know how to deal with this feelings, everything is new to me, I'm this person that seeks for physical touch all the time, but those times are never enough, it's like I never get satisfied, you feel me?"

"Oh I feel you, but before Becca, if you want this woman go and get her the right way, let me say, this seems impossible and I'm not making an effort for you to get an officer but it's the first time you feel this way, you shouldn't waste it, it doesn't matter how much it will be hard, because it will be, it's like Romeu and Juliet, but let's hope it gets a happy ending, I quit on saying you're crazy, just don't fuck up" I've learned my lesson for sure.

Suddenly the prison alarm went off and we all got confused.

"Inmates everyone to their cells! This is an emergency, there's a knife missing from the kitchen!" Oh no… I don't need officers grabbing me, you don't know how many times, they all groped me and touched my junk.

"Can't we have any meal that we can peaceful? Lately this been worse than fastening almost" Sean threw his yogurt on the tray, and I can't disagree even if I'm not hungry.

I looked around and I saw everyone leaving the cafeteria, and I was looking around to see if McMahon was around, but there wasn't no sight of her, just Reigns, Cena, and some other jerks.

I was walking slowly so I could pay more attention to my surroundings, I need to see her.

"Hurry up Levesque! You should be happy, isn't this that you like? Being inspected" I'm not with the patience.

"I always knew your side Reigns, you like to feel me, it's fine, everyone has their tastes, but don't expect me to answer back, you're not my type, it's a shame you only feel a soft dick under your hand hum?"

"The only thing that I like to feel is your blood on my hands one day, move!" I kept going ignoring what he said, this guy doesn't deserve my words anymore, I should start to ignore him, silence is the best weapon that someone has.

Shortly after I entered my cell, and a bunch of officers were distributed between cells, and I just wanted to get done with this so I just turned myself to the wall and waited for someone to do the same as always.

I felt the hands pass on my shoulders slowly… weird, because they all in a hurry always, because I'm not the only one here and I'm the less worrying one, for them I would die here, but I didn't dared to turn my head, next the hands travelled around my torso equally slowly, soft touches, I'm getting aroused and I'm frightened, I don't want to turn gay!

"Open your legs" I stared back at the face behind the voice.

"Stephanie?! Where did you came from?" I'm relieved it's her for many reasons, first it's not a man that I'm reacting to, second, it's the first time she touches me slowly and how good it is, third I got to see her.

"Officer McMahon for your information, we aren't alone so keep your cool, I'm here to work of course, or you think I'm here for fun?" Wow she's so rude today, but I understand her.

"I'm sorry, I'm just happy to see you, why you're being so gentle, not that I'm complaining" Not complaining at all.

"Because I know you've got those cuts behind your clothes, I'm not a monster, I've mercy, now open your legs" I did what she said and when she was reaching my pubic area i jumped.

"No! Don't!" She can't feel I'm hard, it's going to cause bad impression.

"Why not? Are you the one hiding the knife?! I told you to get out of trouble! How am I going to explain to the principal that you had the knife with you?" She said whispering, I don't want her to get the wrong impression.

"No, I don't have it!" I whispered back.

"Then you don't have nothing to be afraid of!" She ignored me as usual but she has a job to do, and I felt her hands over my hard length and I just closed my eyes, I can't believe this is happening, not in the way I wanted but it's happening, I was hoping for this moment being a more romantic one.

"I'm sorry in advance, I really am, but I can't control the power you're having over me, the lust, the feelings, never felt before" I had to justify myself, I felt like I had to.

"We will talk about this later" It was the only answer I got from her and she continued to touch me till she was satisfied with her job.

"Clear!" She yelled so the other officers knew I had nothing with me.

I looked behind and saw her leaving the cell and locked it, after that I sat down on my bunk and leaned on the wall, I fucked up everything, she's going to think I'm a sex addict, which I was but I understood why but now I found my "number one" I want to show her different but my body betrayed me.


End file.
